dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
El Deta
The Granddaughter of Da Ji, El Deta is the oldest member of Maleficent's peerage. An assassin for hire originally, El Deta is very loyal to Maleficent after she saved her from death by a rival assassin. Appearance El Deta is a stunning woman that looks to be in her mid-twenties, with a voluptuous build, alluring curves and slim figure. Her grey blonde hair goes to her mid-back and her normal attire is a small lacy edged bra and a robe wrap around her legs with red finger-less elbow length gloves to finish off her normal outlook. One of her steel gold colored eyes is constantly covered by her bangs and she usually has something in her mouth as a way to calm herself down. Like her Great Grandmother, Da Ji, El Deta has nine tails. Personality El Deta is a sharp, witty Kitsune with a double edged tongue when angered. However, she is usually easy going in nature and has a more bland view on life. As an assassin, El Deta has trained her senses to easily know any and all escapes and routes, weapons etc. wherever she is. She has used this training to dis-spell all fights between Bisha and Evia, usually by shouting at them to put whatever they are holding at that moment down. When angered, El Deta becomes a sadistic seductress, like her Great Grandmother Da Ji. She will make all her enemy's scream in pain in this anger and it makes Akeno look like a saint in comparison. However, another way to calm her down is to force her to take a few drops of an alcoholic beverage, making her instantly drunk. El Deta found out this weakness at the age of 18, before joining the assassin group a week later. In this drunken state, El Deta is really submissive and enjoys being abused, much to her embarrassment. Powers and Abilities * Assassin Training: El Deta has been trained in most of the assassin arts, this training giving her the slim figure and build needed to be light on her feet and quick. * Enhanced Senses: Due to her linage and training, El Deta's senses are on par with that of a Dragons'. It is said by Tannin that "She may have much more powerful senses than I can tell". El Deta, however, is pushing herself to the limit of what her body can realistically due and these enhancements can cause her to pass out if her brain gets too much information at one time. * Shadow Fox: or ''The Art of the Traveling Shadow Fox, is El Deta's main form of assassination. This allows her to travel from shadow to shadow unseen and even become a shadow herself to kill someone without them even knowing who did it. * '''Extremely Fast': Her natural speed is astounding, allowing her to move in the blink of an eye. This speed is only added upon by the Knight Evil Piece, sending her speeds even higher than before. * Scorching Soul Fires: The flames that Da Ji was able to use, El Deta was also born with this power. Much like fire magic, she is able to manipulate fire to her will and pleasure easily, however, this fire is the soul flame. This means that her very soul empowers the heat of the fire she produces and can exceed its temperature to beyond that of the temperature of a star's core temperature. This does put a large amount of strain on her body and mind to produce and can even burn her soul is pushed too far. * Black Widow Seductress: Like her Great Grandmother, El Deta is also a seductress and has lured many people to their deaths. * Acrobatic: Because of her training, El Deta is a master acrobatic and has perfect balance. She also always lands on her feet like a cat, though, this can be countered by getting her drunk. * Hand to Hand Combat: El Deta is a master of all Hand to Hand Combat styles and combined with her speed, she is nearly unstoppable. * Minor Healing Factor: El Deta is able it heal from wounds over several hours, for more life threatening wounds, she can enter a healing coma to allow her body to fully heal itself over a couple days. * Self Taught Fire Arms Training: On her own time, El Deta has become proficient in the art of fire arms. Her main choice in fire arms would be pistols, rifles, machine guns and sniper rifles. She finds assault rifles and sub-machine guns distasteful. Equipment Da Ji's Finger Blades: A family weapon, these ten blades are magical in nature, allowing El Deta to infuse them with her fire. However, these blades are the best assassination tools in world. One moment they are ornate finger coverings and the next, ten foot long blades have ripped your throat out. This weapon is also able to lift a pillar out of the earth that will wrap melting temperature chains around multiple targets and yank them into the pillar before it returns to the earth, allowing the wielder to kill the caught victims. Themes Trivia * Like everyone else in Maleficent's peerage, El Deta represents a fetish, hers being Pain. * El Deta knew Kuroka and Koneko before the Devil's massacred the Nekomata population, she was only 18 when she heard of it and hit the bottle hard. Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Under Construction Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Maleficent Gremory's Peerage Category:Archverse